Legend of the Wild Lion
by Manuka-Chan
Summary: A young girl travels to Aveh and finds her life has suddenly changed when she meets Bart and joins his crew on the Yggdrasil.
1. A Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xenogears characters, but Kyoko, Keiko, Kyoko's grandfather, Hymir and Mimir are mine. ^_^

**Untitled**

By: Manuka-Chan

Chapter 1

It was a warm and bright day as I walked through the crowded market place of Bledevik. People from all around gathered here for the summer festival, which was held every year. I browsed through the market stalls, not really paying attention to anything. People pushed and shoved, children ran around and venders begged passers-by to buy their carpets, food or clothes they were selling.

It was an excuse to get out of the house for a couple of days. Or in my case, forever. I come from Dazil, the first town you see when you come out of the forest. It's a small town and everybody knows each other. There's not really a large selection of goods to buy in Dazil. Nothing ever goes around in the city and I wonder why I even live there, when I don't even like it that much.

I pushed back a loose strand of red hair and continued through the market place. Bledevik was my kind of town. Busy, fun, interesting people and a lot more things to buy. It even had a palace at the top of a hill in the middle of the prosperous city. I wouldn't mind to live in a city like this; always having fun, never bored. I looked up at the large palace and wondered what it would be like to live in a fancy place like that, than a shabby, small house which had a gear excavation site for a backyard.

I turned and continued on my way, until I heard a scream and saw two, young men running straight towards me. 


	2. A Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bart, even though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched the two men run through the crowds, pushing people out of their way. It looked like they were carrying heavy bags, which had to be holding some rare items or gold. Thieves. I scowled. You can find thieves everywhere you go, not knowing that a nice place like Bledevik would house them. What a grusesome lot they were. Always stealing from people who usually don't have much and for a reason only a thief would know.  
  
I reached down into my cloak and felt the hilt of my sword. It was a long weapon, but not that heavy. The sword was a gift from my grandfather when I defeated him in a sword match. He was a powerful sword handler and learned from his father. Swords were always a choice weapon in my family and the weapon that I carried with me now has been handed down from generation to generation.  
  
"Stop! Thieves!" a man yelled. He ran after the two young men and more people joined in on the chase. Bledevik guards. They each held a small gun for protection if the thieves decided to fight back.  
  
Then, the thieves stopped. It looked like they were searching for a place to hide. I smirked and thought to myself, 'They're not gonna be able to find a hiding place with those guards close behind them.'  
  
I looked around and noticed that the street was almost devoid of people. Laying my eyes back on the thieves, I gasped.  
  
They were staring right at me, a smirk on their faces. Then, the two men began walking towards me.  
  
I took a step back.  
  
They began to walk faster.  
  
I looked all around me trying to find a place to run to. Why me? I thought. Just my luck. I don't wanna fight these guys.  
  
They began to run. Whatever they had in mind for me wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Thieves! Stop and surrender! You can't get away!"  
  
I turned around and began to run. Don't look back. . . .  
  
A gunshot. A man falling down. And then. . . .  
  
Silence.  
  
I stopped to catch my breath and cautiously turned around to see what happened. A blonde, haired man had intervened. He held a whip, which was wrapped around one of the thieves' legs. Two guards held the other thief from escaping.  
  
The blond-haired man turned to look at me. I just then noticed he had a braid, which ran down below his shoulders. He walked up to me and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
I nodded, still trying to catch my breath from running.  
  
He smiled. "I'm glad. It was a good thing I was in the nieghborhood."  
  
"Thank you for saving me," I replied, after I had caught my breath. "I'm Kyoko. What's your name, mister?"  
  
He smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Kyoko. I'm Bart. Bart Fatima." 


	3. Kyoko Revealed

Notes: I know that this story is kinda boring (^-^*), but I assure you that around chapter 5 that all the action will start. And to my readers, this chapter is longer. Also, I'd love to know what you think of my story so far! ^-^  
  
  
Chapter 3: Kyoko Revealed  
  
Bart Fatima. . . . That name sounded familiar. Where have I heard that name before? As I searched through my memory, I realized that the Fatima family own the palace in Bledevik. If the family rules the city, then Bart is. . . .  
  
"The prince! Bart Fatima!"  
  
He grinned. "The one and only."  
  
I was speechless. No words could come out and how would I speak to such a person? Should I bow to him? What should I say? He must of noticed how nervous and panicked I was, because he said, "Don't be nervous, miss Kyoko. I'm not that great of a prince, anyway. I've hardly ever been in the palace for a long period of time."  
  
"Oh? How come?" I asked, finally comfortable enough to form words.  
  
"Well, first, let's go sit somewhere else so we are less distracted by the people."  
  
I nodded, half listening, still surprised that I was actually talking to Bart Fatima. Who would of guessed that the day I decided to run away from home, I would actually meet the prince of Aveh.   
  
We walked through the street in silence and then came to a stone staircase. He smiled and we walked up and entered a dimly lit room. Looking around, I noticed some tables and a bar at the far end of the room. A staircase rose up to a second level on my right and soft music played.  
  
Bart spoke,"Whenever I'm at Aveh, I always visit this bar and restaurant. They have good food and great-tasting margaritas." He grinned. "Wanna try one?"  
  
I looked up at him in astonishment. "Drink? Me? But arn't you supposed to be a certain age?"  
He laughed, causing some looks from the bar. "Naw. . .I don't know about other town's drinking limits, but here, you can drink even if you were five years old."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep. Most of the people that have children don't like the idea. They want something done about it so kids don't go out to get drunk. I don't want to get involved in passing laws again, because the last time, someone got killed."  
  
We walked up the stairs and sat at a table, which was next to a large fishtank. I looked at the exotic fish thinking that I've never been to the ocean before.  
  
"So Kyoko, what do you want?"  
  
I looked back at Bart and asked, "What do they have here?"  
  
"Well, this restaurant has a wide range of hobsteak dishes. I'm sure you've never had hobsteak before, right?"  
  
"No, of course not. I've had some hobmeat before, but not hobsteak. Is it good?"  
  
A wide smile arose on his face. "Yes! It's delicious."  
  
A young waiter came to the table and took our orders. As he left, I looked down at the table and thought of all that have happened. I have only been in Aveh for about two or three hours when the robbery had happened. Atleast I'm not going to be alone on this trip. Funny how I call it that. My grandfather wanted me to go buy some goods and then come back. But unknown to him, I had other plans.   
  
"So Kyoko, are you new here?" Bart asked, causing me to look up, startled.  
  
"Well. . . .I'm just here to do some errands for my grandfather. I live in Dazil."  
  
"Oh, I see. Dazil's a fine town. I've been there sometimes. Not many things to do, but it has a great gear repair place."  
  
I nodded, all too familiar with the round, silver building.  
  
"I've lived there all my life with my grandfather. I don't remember my parents and I don't know if I even have any relatives. My grandfather never talks about his family," I said, relieved that I finally had someone to talk to.  
  
I continued, "My grandfather taught me how to use a sword. He taught me his special attacks and manuevers and when I defeated him in a sword match, he gave me his sword as a reward."  
  
"You both must be very good."  
  
"Yes," I smiled. "Our family has been using swords to fight for the past one hundred years. I would love to know my family history, but my grandfather says that he will tell me in due time." I frowned. "But. . .the first time I asked him about our family's past was two years ago. I get the impression that there's something in my family that he doesn't want to talk about."  
  
"It must be an uncomfortable subject for him then. I wouldn't push him too hard to get him to talk about it." Bart scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Man. . .I didn't know I could give good advice."  
  
I smiled. "Oh, our food is here."  
  
The waiter came and set down the plates. "Two orders of hobsteak. Your payment is 45 G."  
  
Bart paid the waiter and he left. "Well Kyoko, let's dig in!"  
  
~*~  
  
After the food was gone and with our stomachs full, we left the restaurant and walked back onto the street. It was still busy as ever and hard to walk through. I thought, Maybe there is one downfall of this city.  
  
We walked and then came to a set of wide stairs that looked out of Aveh to the barren desert. It wasn't a hard walk from Dazil to Aveh. A couple of hours at the most was the average time. It would of been quicker to rent a sandcar, but my grandfather only gave me enough money for the goods that he wanted. I frowned, thinking of what my grandfather would think when I didn't come back. Would he come to find me? Would he be worried? My grandfather wasn't the kind of person to worry about trivial things. He hardly ever showed any love or care towards me, to tell the truth. I've wondered sometimes why he even bothered to teach me swordsmanship.  
  
"Kyoko," Bart suddenly said, rowsing me from my thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, where are you gonna shop first? I could help you find the things that your grandfather needs."  
  
Oh yeah, I remembered. I didn't tell him the rest of the story. Well, I guess this is a perfect time than never telling him at all. Besides, he could probably help me.  
  
"I should tell you something first, Bart." I sat down on the stairs and he did, too.  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Well, it concerns me, my grandfather and why I'm not going to buy the things he wants."  
  
"Hm? You're not?"  
  
"No. . . .you see, I told you that I don't remember my parents. I've lived with my grandfather for I don't know how long. Well, he never shows me any affection. Lately, I've been more of a slave than a granddaughter. He wants me to do everything for him and I'm tired of it."  
  
Bart looked ahead of him and replied, "Well, he might be too old to those things."  
  
"I don't think so." I looked over at the prince (and a handsome prince at that ^_^) and realized that I haven't been this comfortable in telling someone (preferibly a stranger) my problems before.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked me.  
  
"When I say 'everything', I mean EVERYTHING. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, even sending his mail. He's rude about it, also. He doesn't ask me if I would like to do something, he forces me to do it. Sometimes in violence. . . ."  
  
"Violence? Do you mean he hits you?"  
  
I nodded and shivered, remembering some of the 'attacks'.  
  
Continuing, I said, "Well. . . .yes. But it can get worse. Sometimes he uses a weapon, like a rope or other projectiles to hit me with." I pursed my lips and shook my head, as if trying to shake away the bad memories.  
  
Bart frowned. "And so you're running away. I can understand the reason why. But I can't understand the reason for him hurting you like that."  
  
"Neither can I, which is why I'm running away. I thought that if he let me go to Aveh, I could leave easily. I wanted to take some of my things with me, but packing lots of clothes would of been too suspicious. So, all I have now is my sword, the clothes on my back and some money."  
  
Bart looked at me and said, "You could use that money to buy some supplies and. . .you can come with me!"  
  
I looked up at him, startled. "Go with you?!" I looked down on the ground and thought frantically. I wasn't planning on this. Going with the prince of Aveh? Where would we go to? To tell the truth, I haven't on planned on going anywhere. Staying in Aveh was the thing I wanted to do. But, as I thought more about it, leaving Aveh would be the best idea. My grandfather would most likely come looking for me when he realizes that I haven't returned.  
  
I looked up at Bart and smiled. "I would love to go with you!"  
  
He smiled in return. "Great! Then let's go get you some supplies!" 


	4. The Yggdrasill

Chapter 4: The Yggdrasill  
  
After we went shopping, we both rested at the infamous Shakhan Square. It wasn't that heavily crowded like the streets. There were some people, though, browsing through the stands and paying people to blow fire and other assorted tricks. I looked at a stand that was selling some pies and cakes. Those look delicious that I should buy one, but I'm all out of money!, I grimly thought. Oh well, at least I have some supplies.  
  
We sat and rested on a bench watching the people walk past. I sighed and began to think. I wonder if Bart will take me up to the palace. I'm sure that it would be easy for him, considering that he is the prince and all. I smiled.  
  
"What's that smile all about?"  
  
I looked up at Bart in surprise. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just. . . .thinking."  
  
"Oh. . .okay. Well, I was thinking of headin' back to the ship."  
  
"Ship?" I blinked, confused. He's a sailor, too?  
  
Bart laughed as he saw my confused face. "I know what you're thinkin'. He's a prince and a sailor, too! But, I don't sail on water. Goin' to sea is not my fortè, you know?"  
  
Even though I didn't understand him, I nodded anyway. "So. . . .you sail on the desert?"  
  
"You got it! It's a large sand cruiser that acts like a submarine. You can go under the sand and everything. My favorite place to be is the bar!"  
  
I smirked. "So, what is this ship called?"  
  
"The Yggdrasill. It's a mighty fine ship if you ask me. I love sailin' the thing!" Bart exclaimed, seemingly very proud of it.  
  
"I'd love to see it," I replied, eager to see the reason why Bart loved the machine.  
  
"That would be great! I'd love to give you a tour and you can meet the crew!"  
  
~*~  
  
We both walked down the crowded street and out of the city. The hot, red sun beaded down on us as we walked through the sand. It had to be around ninety or one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. But no matter how hot it was, the black cloak that I wore helped keep the heat away. I bought the cloak a year or so from an old shopkeeper. He said that it would come handy for me down the road. So far, it has. I saw ahead of us a long, dark shape. It looked to be a large, black whale beached on the sand, but coming closer proved to be something else.  
  
"That's the Yggdrasill you see ahead of you. It's greater on the inside," Bart said.  
  
I nodded and continued to walk beside Bart, his fast-paced strides bringing us ever closer to the ship.  
  
Looking ahead of me, it looked to be about a half of a mile or more. The great, black shape seemed to grow larger, like it was coming towards us, instead of the other way around.  
  
I turned to Bart with a questioning look, "Bart, why do you park your ship so far away from the city? Wouldn't it be much easier to park closer?"  
  
He smiled. "So it's not in the way of travelers coming through. Lots of people visit Aveh and we wouldn't want to be in their way. Most people traveling here have sand cars they use to get places. Besides, the palace doesn't want a huge ship right outside of their city."  
  
We walked a bit farther and finally arrived at the Yggdrasill. Looking up, it seemed to be at least forty feet high and one hundred feet long or more. It's gray, metal covering looked to be impenetrable by any type of weapon. It seemed it was carefully crafted. No wonder Bart loves it, I thought.  
  
A door opened in front of us and we stepped inside a small, enclosed space. Cool air encircled me and I felt better already. At least it has air conditioning. The only thing in the room was the door ahead of us.  
  
"We are in the elevator if you wanted to know. We will be going to the bar for our first stop."  
  
I nodded and asked, "This ship is so huge. What else do you hold here?"  
  
He smiled as the elevator started its way up. "There's a bar, sleeping quarters for the crew, a clinic, a gear shop and a large hanger that takes up most of the ship."  
  
I looked at him. "Really? No wonder you feel so proud of it."  
  
He smiled. "Yep. But I think the best part of any ship has to be her crew." He turned to look at me. "You'll like my crew, Kyoko. They can be silly and wild people sometimes, but they are very likeable."  
  
The door opened and more metal walls and floor appeared. The short hallway turned right and most likely led to the rooms that Bart had mentioned earlier. In the gray hallway, there was a bit of green. A potted plant sat by a door, which was guarded by a young man. He stared straight ahead, obviously not noticing our entrance.  
  
I followed Bart as he stepped out of the elevator and we walked down the metal hallway and came to a door. He turned to me, smiled, and said, "Most likely, Maison will be here. You can meet the rest after this."  
  
I nodded and entered the room behind him. I never noticed how tall he was. From the time in Shakhan Square, he just seemed to be a regular guy helping a girl in distress, until he said that he was a prince. Boy, was that a surprise. I would have never dreamed of actually meeting the famous Bart Fatima. If only my friends back home could see me now!  
  
Studying his back frame, I also noticed how his white pants perfectly fitted his well-toned legs. I blushed. The black, sleeveless shirt he wore under his red coat also was a tight fit on him, making his muscles show at every glance I took at him. Too bad he wears that coat to cover that body...What am I thinking?? I just met him a while ago and I am already checking him out?? My cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as I looked up at his long, braided hair. I wonder what he looks like without that hair done up like that..I shook my head, trying to rid the embarrassing thoughts out of my mind. Stay focused, Kyoko. This is no time to be checking out guys.  
  
The room we entered was beautifully furnished. There were potted plants lined against the wall. To my left was a long and nice-looking wooden table, which seemed to be mahogany. Plates and silverware were set in front of each chair, as if dinner was just about to start.  
  
In front of me was a bar and some small, circular tables. In short, I was impressed. No wonder Bart likes to go in here.  
  
"Hi, Young Master," an old voice said.  
  
Bart waved and we sat at the bar. I looked at the bartender, who stood behind the bar, wearing a blue coat with a white shirt under it. He was an old man, probably around in his late sixties or early seventies. He seemed to be a polite and wise person with how he greeted Bart.  
  
"And who is this? A girlfriend?"  
  
Bart laughed. I blushed.  
  
"No," Bart corrected. "Her name is Kyoko and she sort of got into a bit trouble back in town. Good thing I was there to help her out."  
  
"I see," the bartender said. He turned to me and asked politely, "So, why are you here with the Young Master, miss?"  
  
I sighed and began my long story about my grandfather, the beatings and hurt feelings, the plan of running away and then, the robbery.  
  
"Ah.Now I understand. Today must have been a troubling day for you, young lady. And I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Maison, the bartender for the Yggdrasill."  
  
I smiled and nodded in greeting. What a nice old man, I thought. I would give anything to have a grandfather like him.  
  
"So, would you like a drink? I have plenty of kinds here. Bart loves to have variety."  
  
"Hey, what's the problem with that? It gets kinda old with the same tastes all the time. Always good to have somethin' a bit different, right, Kyoko?"  
  
"I suppose so..I guess my situation now would be kind of like that..Running away and trying to do something different. A different life."  
  
Maison smiled cheerfully. "Well, where do you want to start your new life? I presume Aveh?"  
  
I blinked and looked down at my hands that rested on my lap. "No.My grandfather would come looking for me here when I don't show up. Even though he doesn't care for me, he wants me back home. Most likely, to do things for him everyday.." I looked back up, my face contorted in anger. "He doesn't even let me hang out with my friends! He thinks they are all thieves, since things have been disappearing lately." Tears welled up in my eyes. "He tells me that my parents shouldn't have had me.That I would just be a nuisance and no one would ever acknowledge me..that everyone living on Ignas wouldn't give a crap about me!"  
  
I gasped and tears spilled down my cheeks. I cried, sobbing, screaming, of the pain that I had gone through my life. Why me? What is so bad about me that no one would ever care? My own grandfather! Even my own parents! They abandoned me! I'm just a normal girl who wants to be with her friends, to have a family.to be happy!  
  
Throughout my burst of crying, Bart and Maison consoled me. A strong, warm hand caressed my back and soft, kind words were spoken. It feels nice here. Bart.Maison.So kind. So nice.  
  
I want to stay here.  
  
Please let me stay here.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyoko.  
  
Where am I? It's so dark..  
  
Kyoko.Speak to me.  
  
Who is talking? Where is this voice coming from?  
  
Kyoko.Say my name.  
  
Your name? But I don't know who you are.  
  
I am the person who witnessed your birth..  
  
My birth? Could you be my..?  
  
Yes..Your father.  
  
But how? I thought you and mother disappeared..  
  
Yes, we did..But, we are still here.  
  
Still here? But how?  
  
We are what you would call spirits.  
  
But that means that both you and mother died!  
  
Yes..Murdered..By evil..  
  
Murdered.? By who? Why!?  
  
Father?? Mother?? You couldn't have been..  
  
"Kyoko!"  
  
Murdered! "Kyoko! Wake up!"  
  
Instantly, my eyes fluttered open. Light filled the room from a window to the right and right in front of me was Bart, leaning over with concern etched over his face. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head, as if trying to rid the remnants of the dream away. A dream..It was just a dream. No, it was a nightmare!  
  
Bart slowly sat on the edge of the bed, his face still holding that look of concern.  
  
"Kyoko, I heard you wailing and crying in your sleep, so I came right away. Are you alright?"  
  
I nodded and sat up, brushing away the sweat that was running down my forehead. "It was nothing. Just a bad dream."  
  
Bart sighed and patted my hand. "Well, that's good. But it looked like you were having a very bad nightmare. Care to talk about it?"  
  
I shook my head and replied, "It was just a bad dream. Nothing special. Everyone has nightmares once and awhile."  
  
He smiled. "I guess. But hey, whenever something happens to one of our crew, like a bad dream for example, we'll always be there for them."  
  
"You mean, I am one of your crew?"  
  
His grin widened. "Would you like to be one of us, Kyoko? We're really not that special, though. Just some lowly men out for a little treasure huntin' and adventure."  
  
I smiled. "Treasure hunting and adventure sounds great to me. I think it would be better than living in one place all your life."  
  
"Right you are! Ya gotta be spontaneous in your life or everything gets boring!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
When was the last time I laughed? It seemed so long ago I was able to walk with my friends, tell jokes and laugh. As Bart went about all of the adventures he and his crew had, I thought of my life before. Younger, my childhood imagination was what made life interesting in Dazil. The older kids that I played with made up all kinds of stories back then about pirates that searched for gold and would raid any house they found to the adventures of dragon slayers and princesses who ruled a whole world. To a child mind, those stories were amazing. Play-acting was the highlight of every day. When school was not in, my friends and I got together to role- play as knights, kings and queens.  
  
But as I got older, restrictions were made. My grandfather said that playing was for the weak and that I should grow up strong. That time was when he introduced me to the long sword. It was a weapon that I had only seen in museums and weaponry shops. The prices astounded me. Who would buy something that would cost so much? But as I grew up, I realized why.  
  
At 10, I was stronger than most of the boys in my school classes. I could easily hold a broadsword and still swing it. My training was perilous. I constantly questioned my grandfather of the reason behind the training. All he said was that I needed it.  
  
When I hit my teen years was when things started turning to the worst. My grandfather told me that when I married I should be respectable and do everything for my husband. He said when a woman marries a man, she should always do what he says for that is the way of a wife. And if I didn't, there were punishments. He ordered me around, saying that it's for my own good; that when I married, I would be ready. At that age, I took that for the truth.  
  
But turning 17, I realized that all my grandfather wanted was a slave. He never had his wife around to do his bidding, so it was me he picked on. Now that I think about it, what happened to my grandmother?  
  
"Kyoko? You listening?"  
  
"Huh?" I blinked.  
  
"Looks like I was losing you there for a second. Was it a boring story? I could make it more exciting, then. I mean, going bar-hopping and then coming back drunk naked is not a story for a lady, I guess."  
  
I shook my head. "No, no. It wasn't your story. I got kinda lost in my thoughts, is all."  
  
He smiled. "Well, that's good. For a second, I thought it was my story."  
  
I smiled back. "What time is it?"  
  
Bart looked toward the window. "It looks like it is almost noon. Wanna get a bite to eat?  
  
"Sure."  
  
He stood up and stretched, his stomach muscles showing through his black shirt. I blushed. "I'll meet you in the bar then. There's gonna be a feast, I think. Maybe celebrating your arrival." He grinned, showing white, almost fang-like, teeth.  
  
"My arrival?"  
  
"You're part of the crew now. Why not celebrate?"  
  
I closed my eyes and then opened them, smiling. "I guess I'll be down in a bit, then."  
  
"Okay. See ya in a bit." Bart waved and left the room.  
  
I sighed. Part of the crew, huh? Never expected this to happen.  
  
I stretched, my muscles worn from yesterday. Slipping out of the bed, I casually looked around the small room. It was bare, except for a desk, chair, dresser and the window. A nicely woven rug layed across the floor, bearing the colors red, blue and green. A candle sat on the desk showing the remnants of once being lit. Turning around, the bed itself was small, but proved to be comfortable. I fixed the covers, wanting to at least make the room feel clean.  
  
I guess this is my room from now on, I thought. It has a nice homey feeling considering it's inside a large ship. I smiled. Walking towards the dresser, I undressed from my cloak and threw it on the chair.  
  
Better change into something more comfortable. I wouldn't want to wear the same thing from yesterday.  
  
Getting dressed, I continually thought of my new life aboard the Yggdrasill, wondering about the adventures I will experience and the treasure that I will find. In my younger days, I would have never thought I would live to experience the stories that were continually told. Now all I need to fulfill those stories is my very own personal Gear. 


End file.
